List of Artificially Shaped Plants
We do not list here the plants that have simply been cut, such as the logs in the Shady Trees area, one of the palm trees in the desert or some bamboo in the bamboo maze. Similarly, we do not list here plants that have simply been placed in the right position (like the palm trees in the desert and peninsula, the yellow flowers involved in the environmental puzzle with the floor puzzle of the start area or the White Flowers). Start Area * Dead shrub that can be seen from inside the vault to create a perspective trick with a cloud. Symmetry Island * The Koï fishes are actually roots of trees that have probably been shaped to look like fishes. * The strange tree between Symmetry Island and the Glass Factory, that also participates in a perspective trick Desert and Quarry * The bush with twigs shaped as bugs: some of its branches are also shaped like bugs (it's more obvious in the shadow of the bush) * The Profile Tree and possibly some nearby trees Shady Trees * All the trees that are shaped so that their shadow provides the constraints of the puzzles to solve. Orchard * The trees with apples, involved in the puzzles * The bonsai trees in the workshop * The figure of a human being climbing on the wall of the windmill, that is actually made of the same roots or lianas that climb on the board with the drawings in the workshop. Town * The apple tree, as those in the Orchard. * The lianas in the window of the building with the mirror, that give one solution of the triple puzzle inside the building. * The branches of the trees that use the puzzle mechanic of the Shady Trees area: ** The tree near the building with the mirror, the shadow of which is used in the triple puzzle in the building. ** The tree growing inside the building with the mirror, the shadow of which is used in the double puzzle on the roof of the building that opens a door of the tower. Monastery * The bonsai tree is shaped like the big tree * 2 branches of the big tree are shaped to give the constraints of puzzles * The roots of the trees that are involved in the monastery vault door puzzle * Possibly, the aquatic plant in the pond, that allows to see the painting of the boat through its leaves? Or is it the opposite? (the painting has been designed to be seen through the plant's leaves) * Possibly, the big tree itself has an artificial shape? Jungle * The Flute Tree? * The very tall tree also have branches that look like the trees in the Orchard. Marsh * The trees involved in the perspective trick of the dove. Treehouses * The 3 trees with shadows that are used in environmental puzzles. * The burned tree involved in the perspective tricks of the woman starting a fire. * Maybe the balls of flowers and leaves that are used as starting points for the environmental puzzles with the bridges? Category:Lists